


Quicker than the Rain

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cemetery, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Stephen recently did a parody segment on emojis, and he said that the heart eyes emoji means “let’s have pre-marital sex in a graveyard.” + Jon transfers to Stephen's school for a semester when his college informs him that they aren't offering the classes he needs that semester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently learned that Jon and Stephen both went to college in Virginia! How convenient for this fic!

The day is grey. Grey sky, grey mist, grey clouds. Jon’s long sleeve nearly blends into the atmosphere around them. A drop of rain lands on the tip of Jon’s nose.

“Maybe this is a bad idea.”

Stephen, looking cozy in his navy sweat shirt and loose jeans, stops and looks up. He holds his hand out palm up. A drop splatters across it. Stephen turns his head back to earth and looks at Jon with a devilish grin.

“Then we’ll just have to be quicker than the rain,” he says.

Jon giggles.

“Shouldn’t be a problem.”

Stephen holds his hand out, and Jon takes it. A month ago, he would’ve hesitated or chickened out, but now here he was, holding hands with another guy and finding a spot in a cemetery that didn’t have any plots. His other hand held a course picnic blanket.

They walk past headstones of various shapes and sizes, and Jon tries not to think about all the dead people who are silently judging them. A gust of wind breezes past them and the leaves overhead whisper to them. Jon shivers.

“Maybe we can just be really, really quiet back at your place,” Jon says.

“Are you kidding?” Stephen laughs. “With my roommates right there? They’d catch on faster than you could say ‘Bob’s your uncle.’”

Jon stops and holds Stephen’s hand firmly so he’d stop too.

“What’s wrong, Jon?”

“This is—this is moving kind of fast. For me. I mean, we’ve known each other, what? A month? I’m not gonna be at Hampden forever. This was just supposed be a semester transfer since William & Mary didn’t have the two classes I needed to take for this semester. Like, how long do you think this is gonna last between us?”

“Jon,” Stephen says. 

He says his name so softly. Jon doesn’t think anyone has ever said his name so softly before. Never had anyone made it sound so delicate and important. Never handled his name so sweetly before. Jon swallows.

“’M sorry,” Jon says. “I’m sorry. You’re like, the nicest guy I’ve ever met, and I’m just fucking…screwing everything up.”

The wind whistles through the trees once more, and Jon shivers again. A few tears drop from his eyes, and he’s not sure if it’s from the chill or because he’s always sort of been an emotional guy. It was something his father had always told him he needed to grow out of.

Stephen steps in closer, and Jon half expects him to tell him to fuck off. But no. Stephen takes the blanket out of Jon’s hand and wraps it around their shoulders. Elbows linked, Stephen walks them over to the base of a big oak tree and they sit, huddled together against the wind.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, you know,” Stephen says after a moment. “And you’re not screwing anything up. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Stephen smiles at him, and Jon knows it’s genuine.

“I just like being with you,” Stephen finishes.

Jesus, up close and personal like this with Stephen makes Jon realize just how fluffy Stephen’s hair is and just how deep his brown eyes are, and the next thing he knows, he’s leaning in to kiss Stephen’s perfect pink lips. Stephen reciprocates after a second, once he’s sure that Jon’s okay with it.

“There’s no pressure, you know,” Stephen says, pulling away, breathless.

“I know. I know. But I want to.”

“Good.”

And then Stephen’s smiling at him again, and then Jon’s kissing him again, and they’re getting mud on their jeans and the rain’s picking up more and more. But Jon doesn’t think there was anyone or anything on earth that could pull him out of Stephen’s arms. Suddenly, one semester doesn’t seem like enough time together at all…


End file.
